1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and particularly to a receptacle connector assembly of modular jacks which is soldered to a printed circuit board and connected with a wire harness cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
A receptacle connector assembly of modular jacks is commonly used in computer systems and communication networks. The receptacle connector assembly includes a RJ45 modular jack and a RJ11 modular jack arranged in a stacked or side-by-side manner. Conventionally, there exists two ways of mounting the connector assembly to a computer. Generally, the RJ45 and RJ11 modular jacks are both soldered to a printed circuit board of the computer, whereby the connector assembly is fixedly mounted in the computer. However, soldering terminals of the connector assembly to the printed circuit board is time-consuming and thus increases the cost of production. In another way, the RJ45 and RJ11 modular jacks are positioned at a panel of the computer and respectively connected with a RJ45 wire harness cable and a RJ11 wire harness cable to engage with Mini PCI (Peripheral Component Interconnect) cards. However, due to the frequently plugging and pulling force produced by complementary mating connectors, the connector assembly located at the panel of the computer is easy to loose and thus will cause an unreliable engagement between the connector assembly and the complementary connectors as well as affect the quality of signal transmission therebetween.
Hence, an improved connector assembly is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a receptacle connector assembly of modular jacks which is mounted on a printed circuit board of a computer and connected with a wire harness cable, whereby the connector assembly is not only fixedly mounted in the computer but also connected with a Mini PCI card.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, a connector assembly in accordance with the present invention comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of first and second terminals retained in the housing, and a pressing device with a plurality of wires secured thereto. The housing defines a first and a second receiving cavities in a front face thereof and an opening in a rear face thereof. Each first terminal includes a first contacting portion received in the first receiving cavity and a first downwardly extending tail portion for connecting with a printed circuit board. Each second terminal includes a second contacting portion received in the second receiving cavity and a second upwardly extending tail portion projecting into the opening. Each wire has a conductor core and an outer insulator. The conductor core has a portion exposed out of the outer insulator for electrically connecting with a corresponding second terminal. The pressing device defines a plurality of recesses with the wires retained therein. The pressing device is assembled to the opening of the housing and the exposed portion of the conductor core abuts against the second tail portion of a corresponding second terminal to establish an electrical connection therebetween.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.